Forcing the Hand
by Lucia132
Summary: Nightmares exist all over, they can manifest into other things. For Calem, that nightmare was always following him, it took the shape of a handsome Pokémon professor. When Calem's friends are on the roll of uncovering the truth between the young trainer and the professor, will words be said and will anything be done to save the lost poor soul? Yaoi contains rape. Prof Syc x Calem
1. Chapter 1

**Forcing The Hand**

* * *

Hi all! This is my very first fanfic, please read the disclaimer first and comment on the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokémon series or characters; I do not encourage rape in real life and do not encourage molestation or paedophilia (sexual attraction to children) even if it is in my stories. That is where is should be staying-in stories, it should not be in real life.

Right off the bat there is molestation and semi-rape, the story will be yaoi-if you do not like such things, then please, do not read it. I am not forcing you to read it, this is rated M for a reason!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Calem and Prof. Sycamore had met a few years earlier before Calem and his mom Grace moved to Vaniville, the professor was on a research expedition and had stayed longer in the Hoenn Region._

_The two, more like Calem had not had a good experience with the man and his forceful nature-Calem would keep everything the Professor did as a secret so he wouldn't have to worry his mother. Calem had been presented with an Inkay at the time, but he didn't understand that the sole purpose of the Pokémon was to keep him in places where the Professor said it was okay for him to go. The Professor had many Pokémon keep their eyes on Calem and to report to him if the boy did anything that would be considered trying to escape._

_It was Sycamore's lucky day. The Pokémon he had sent with Calem that day had reported back to him informing him that the boy had tried to lose him. Oh, he knew how he was going to punish the young trainer to be._

"S-stop!" a young boy cried out to a man behind him, the boy's hands bound to the bar in front of him, his vision had been cut off from the beginning since the man had put a black blind fold around his eyes.

"My dear sweet Calem, did you think I'd let you escape me so easily?" the man purred and ran his hand over the boy's pale exposed the back ,he went for the pants line, dipping his hand lower causing Calem to gasp out and squirm around. "You know better than that Calem, why are you being so difficult now of all times?" the man asked with a sigh and grabbed the waist band of the pants along with the boxers and began to pull them down.

Calem shivered as he felt the cool air on his bottom. He involuntarily shivered, "Please Sycamore stop!" Calem begged, as he did his best to stay still. The man looked down at him and smiled, he proceeded to strip the boy down.

He remembered Lysander telling him that he had an unhealthy obsession with the young boy. Naturally he brushed it off and went back to the said obsession. The boy had the softest skin out of most he had touched. The smell of the boy alone would turn him on which wasn't so good, he wanted to keep the boy unspoiled until the time was right. For the remaining time he would tease Calem and probe around with his fingers, he would finger the boy and stroke him but would stop and leave Calem when the boy would start to stir up.

Sycamore lifted the boy's face up, his black hair falling over, cupping Calem's face. With a small smile on his face he dipped his head down and pushed his lips onto the boys without warning but Calem knew the more he struggled the longer this was going to be dragged out-it was getting late and he had to be back soon, so he had to comply to the man's actions.

Sycamore frowned as he realized that Calem was not fighting back the kiss or the intrusion in his mouth, in fact, he was surprised to find the boy following with his actions. He dismissed the compliance and quickly untied the boy so he could manoeuvre the boy to be on top of him. Calem let out a yelp as he was dragged down, his naked body landing on a warm body that he knew was the professor.

The man brushed his hand through the boy's black hair and brought him closer; deepening the kiss-Sycamore had full control of the boy's mouth which for once he was glad of, that meant that he could try what he always wanted to try. His fingers stopped and he pulled back from Calem, the boy engulfed a lung full of air trying to regain his breathing. "Do you want to try something new?" the professor asked, as he started feeling down the boy, getting to the shaft. He heard Calem sucking in his breath.

"No and now is not the time for such things. I need to be heading back home." Calem hissed, his breathing becoming erratic as the professor started to pump the boy's lower region.

Professor Sycamore saw red and in fury he pushed the boy off and stood up, he looked down at Calem and smirked, "No you don't, I'll give your mother a call and tell her that you wanted to stay over and learn some more about Pokémon." The man finally decided and bent down, he grabbed Calem by the hair listening to the shouts of pain that escaped the boy's lips. "Listen well my dear boy, tonight you will do exactly what I say or am going to make you beg for mercy!" Sycamore hissed out and let go of Calem's hair, letting the boy drop to the ground. "I'll be back soon." With that Sycamore left the boy cold and naked on the ground.

As soon as Calem was sure that Sycamore was gone he let the tears that he had been holding back flow freely. He didn't even know how he had become caught up in such a thing. He wanted to leave, leave and bury these hellish days away from anything that might try and bring it back but it was of no use since the man had started to occupy almost all of his time. The man had even started talking with his mother, making her trust him so that he could stay longer at the devil's place. He was glad that the man had forgotten to tie him up, quick with ease; he undid the blind fold and grabbed his clothes that had been discarded onto the ground. Without looking at his body he threw the clothes on and shakily got up, he was glad that the man hadn't caused any kind of damage or left any marks on him. Calem picked up his shoes, knowing if he put them on that they would cause noise on the metal ground. All he needed to do was keep going east and the door to freedom was in his grasp.

Professor Sycamore felt his pants; he could feel his shaft poking at his pants. Begging to be released, and in due time. Everything in due time. To ease away some of the stress he stroked himself, all the while thinking of the boy he left-he wanted to humiliate Calem by showing all the pictures that he had taken, or better make the mom watch as he fucked her precious son. But no, the time would come when he could do that, now was where he had to connect deeper with the mother to gain her absolute trust. He stopped rubbing himself and quickly composed himself before picking up the phone and dialing Calem's mom.

A few rings passed and Grace answered the phone-

"Good evening Grace, it is me, Augustine Sycamore. Calem's over here and was wondering if he could stay over. I was planning on sharing what I found out about Mega Evolution with him. I figured that I better check with you first before he stays." Sycamore lied easily; it was second nature for him. He heard Grace let out a sigh of relieve and a yes. The two exchanged there good byes and hung up.

The night was just about to get started!

As he walked back to the room where he left the boy, he started unbuttoning his shirt and taking his lab coat off. Sycamore stopped mid stride and remembered what he needed for the evening, quickly he rushed over to the eastern part of the house and entered into a room that was where the preparations and everything else was going to happen, the bed and night stand where the only pieces of furniture in the room, but for now he needed a leash and he needed to put the other things out. He shuffled through the night stand that was full of toys of all sorts and plucked out a few toys for the evening that would be filling the hole. Satisfied with the layout of things, he took the leash and left once more to where he left Calem.

Calem was now in the last room in the east corridor, he had heard Professor Sycamore walking past the room, going to where he had been. He waited in the shadows, holding his breath and as soon as the professor's footsteps died down he made a dart for the entrance, the glass doors gleamed at him as he got closer and closer to his freedom.

"CRAW! CRAW! PROFESSOR PROFESSOR!" it was the damned alert device that came with the house, the professor must have activated it when he had left. The alert was set to go off if it sensed any human motion.

When Sycamore heard the alarm go off his blood ran cold, 'Damn! I thought I told him not to leave!' Sycamore angrily turned around and broke into a run for the front door.

Calem cursed under his breath and finally reached the door, he could hear the professor calling him and did the only thing that came to mind at the moment, which was to throw his shoes in the direction of the voice. He heard one thud and an umph. The second was just a clang on the ground. Calem satisfied that he somehow managed to hit the professor ran towards the door and open it. The fresh air hitting his face had never felt so good in years.

He was free-

_Sycamore had had captured the boy for about two years, he had not anticipated that Grace and Calem would leave the Region. On top of that the Pokémon where to late on informing him, he had worked so hard to find the perfect one, only for the boy to slip away after two years. But he wouldn't give up that fast. Professor Sycamore had informed Lysander of the dire situation and had the man track down where the two were moving._

_He couldn't believe his luck-it was Vaniville, so close to where he worked; this would be easier than he thought._

_When Grace; his mom told him that they were moving he couldn't have been any happier-little did he know what was in store for him on his travels on becoming a Pokémon Master._

* * *

AN: Well! I think that went pretty well, the next chapter will be coming soon. So, I have divided the chapters up according to the order of the towns and the cities the player goes to, the next chapter is Vaniville Town, after is Aquacorde! Depending on many things, I will do my best to upload once a week.

So one last time! Please review :)


	2. Vaniville Town

Vaniville Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...

AN: Since this was a fairly short chapter, I decided to actually post it.

* * *

"Calem wake up honey! I got some news a last night that you were chosen to be one of the kids to have a Pokedex. Our neighbour's daughter Serena and a friend of hers are waiting for you outside-you should get going." Calem heard his mom call, he turned over letting out a sigh of relief, he was excited, and this would be the start of his new journey. Nothing could go wrong and nothing could touch him.

Calem quickly got up and changed into his trainer clothes, he rushed down the stairs only to be stopped by his mom.

"Are you ready?" Grace asked, looking at her son, it was hard to believe that he had finally grown up and was going to be a Pokémon trainer.

"Yes I am!" he beamed and was about to walk out the door-what if the prof- "Mom, do you know who the Professor is?" Calem asked, his heart pounding, dread coming over his body. His mom shook her head and let Calem leave. He waved his good bye for her and left the house. He was greeted by two girls, one that was tall and dressed very nicely with rich honey long hair and the other with brown pigtails and not as stylish as her friend.

"Hey, my name is Serena and this is Shauna. Nice to meet you." The girl with the honey blonde hair said with a smile on her face, her friend next to her waved at him happily. He smiled at them and walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Calem," he replied and turned to Serena, "Your new neighbour." He chuckled and sighed,

"Well then Calem! Ready to go and meet the others in Aquacorde Town? From there we're probably going to head to Lumiouse City home of the renowned Professor S" Shauna said but quickly got interrupted by Serena shouting her name,

"Were almost there," she pointed out but glaring at the girl, her eyes telling Shauna not to continue with what she was going to say. Calem looked at Serena curiously but Serena payed no attention to the look that was sent her way.

"Shauna who's the Professor?" Calem asked, his body tensing. He knew he heard the S but he didn't want to believe-no, he had escaped that nightmare. There was no way that he was going to be thrusted into another hellish nightmare. "Is it a man named Sycamore?" he asked coldly, his hands shaking and his breathing getting heavier as he saw Shauna flinch, replying with a broken no. The rest of the walk to the town was quiet and heavy, Serena and Shauna didn't understand what was going on, but then again, there were things in life that were meant to be.

"L-lets get going an meet the others." Serena said, fliniching at her own broken voice.

The three headed down route 1, and quickly made it into the next town.


	3. Lumiose City Part I

Lumiouse City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...**

**As well, I do apologize for uploading very late, i had a massive writers block. I still do, thats why this chapter is cut into two parts. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please leave a suggestion or pm me.**

* * *

_Shauna, Serena and Calem had made it fairly quickly to Aquacorde Town; it was a small and cosy looking town. The road paved with creamy tan bricks, and the houses all at the same level. The entrance that the three had come in from lead to two cafés, the three went to the one on the left and sat down with the two boys that were there._ _One dressed in a black top and the other in a green top. Both wearing shorts._

"_Hey Calem! This way! Over here!" an unknown voice called out,_

"_We were just talking about you, come on, have a seat."_

"_This is the meeting place Calem." Serena said and watched Calem sit down "Here let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Calem. _

"_Wow Shauna's descriptions was spot on!"_

"_So, Calem. This is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves." Serena said with a smile, indicating to the big built boy with the black shirt. She turned to the other boy and started his introduction. This is Trevor, he never misses a single question on his tests but he he's a little shy" She finished with a smile on her face._

"_Alright nice to meetcha! You know, I'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames"_

_Shauna, no longer able to contain herself any longer burst in chatter, "You should decide what we call you! I think Lil C is perfect for you. What do you all think?" she asked, _

"_I think Master C sounds good!" Tierno said with a goofy smile, Calem cringed at the sound of master. That word brought back unwanted memories._

"_What do you think Trevor?" Shauna asked bringing the orange haired boy out of his musings._

_The boy looked at her in shock, "Shauna you can't just put people on the spot!" he exclaimed and thought for a second. "What about Big C?" he finally suggested. Everyone looked at Calem waiting for him to decide what nickname he wanted._

"_I-I don't really want a nickname. I prefer my name." he explained and got a shout from Shauna._

"_NO WAY! You gotta choose!" she continued, "What about C Meister? That's perfect!" she squealed, cut short by Calem who immediately said no, causing her to pout._

"_Any way Calem! In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on adventures. But you need to give this letter to your mom before you do any of that!" Tierno smiled and gave Calem the letter to give to his mom. _

"_ALRIGHT! Let's meet our Pokémon!" Shauna exclaimed and looked at Tierno who proceeded to pull three Pokéballs out. Shauna choose the small grass Pokémon known as Chespin, Calem choose the Fire Pokémon; Fenniken. Serena choose the water one and Trevor along with Tierno already had a Pokémon. Calem got up and told his new friends that he was going to give the letter to his mom until Tierno stopped him, handing him another Pokéball._

"_What's this for?" Calem asked, but got no clear reply._

"_The professor said to give this Pokémon to you." Tierno said and watched as Calem released the Pokémon from the ball, the boy's face going pale._

"_I-Inkay." Calem stuttered and unconsciously took a step back, knocking over his chair over. The other four looked at Calem and 'jumped' in shock. _

"_**Calem!**__" they shouted in unison and looked as a look of sheer terror crossed their friends face. Unbeknownst to them of the things that Calem had gone through years ago. Hellish view after hellish views bombarded Calem of the time he had been captured._

"_Calem what's wrong?" Serena shouted and caught the black haired boy before he completely fell over, hurting himself. Calem untangled himself from the girls arms and started leaving. Just as Calem was about to pass by the exit/entrance, Shauna came out!_

"_Calem! You're going to be my opponent in my Pokémon debut!"_

_**The two fight…**_

"_Your amazing, here let me fix up your Pokémon. Say hi to your mom for me!" Shauna exclaimed and let Calem leave to go to his mom._

_._

_._

_._

_Calem let out a breath before going in, only to be greeted by his mother, "So, what did you and the neighbour kids end up doing? Wait once second Calem! Is that a Poké Ball you have there?" she asked_

_._

_._

_._

The friends finally made it out of the forest and where greeted with the sight of Lumiouse City! Everyone besides Calem was thrilled; Trevor was talking excitedly with Tierno about the Pokédex while Calem was washed over with nausea. Serena looked over at Calem and frowned but left the boy alone in his thoughts.

"Ne ne! Since we're here, we have to check out Video Studio!" Shauna exclaimed and told Calem that she would be waiting for him there without letting him have any saw.

Serena laughed and walked up to Calem, "The Professor's lab is past the Video Studio, you should check it out. Who knows you may just become famous if you keep doing the videos" and she too left to the video recording studio. Trevor and Tierno also ran passed him but not in the direction of the lab. He figured that they would go there sooner or later, so he started his trek down to the Video studio to see what Shauna was talking about. He did not want to go to the lab, that was the last place he wanted to go to. The layout of the city was fairly easy and not complicated, he spotted the studio right away and saw Shauna waving at him. He let out a little smile and ran over to her.

"Calem! This here is the RP Video Studio, you can create a profile video and have it sent alllllll over the world!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face, "Serena is already in there making videos, she'll be there for a bit so you should go ahead and meet up with the Professor." She finished and noticed that Calem had become uncomfortable and finally decided that it was time for an explanation. "Calem, I uh-um, what's wrong?" she asked shyly and got a confused look from Calem.

"What do you mean?" he asked praying to whatever deity was watching that it wouldn't be about the Professor.

"Well every time we mention the word Professor you go pale and you can't focus. D-did something bad happen with a professor?" she finished, her usual smile replaced with a serious face. Calem cursed under his breath and let out a shakey laugh, questioning Shauna. "Calem I know you're hiding something. There has to be a reason why you're acting like this and a reason why the Professor asked us to keep quiet about his name." Shauna reasoned, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything. I have to go." He replied and ran towards the lab of doom.

.

Calem made his way up to the top floor where the professor was, Calem's heart racing in fear as the lift stopped on the 3rd floor. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he stepped out of the lift.

.

Professor Sycamore heard the lift going down and wondered what or who it was, he knew that there was a ghost women going from lab to lab but he couldn't imagine why he or she would be playing with the lift system. With a sigh he turned his head back down to his work, he had sent out the Pokédexs' out for the five kids but none of them had shown up. He knew they would, but he wasn't sure how he was going to face Calem again. The boy had almost been the end of him, and he knew he couldn't control himself well around the boy. He took a another sigh and decided to go check out what was wrong with the lift.

.

Calem opened his eyes and prayed that the Professor wasn't there, but he knew that it was impossible, after all he had heard a sigh. It was something he was all to familiar with. He couldn't move an inch, he was paraylized in fear as he heard the footsteps approaching closer and closer.

.

The Professor scratched his hair and made the round and was able to see the lift and a per-

"Calem" the Professor whispered and watched the boy go white.

* * *

**Thank you to the ones who have reviewed, it made me very happy :)**


	4. Part II

**This is the second part...there will be a third part :)**

* * *

_The Professor scratched his hair and made the round and was able to see the lift and a per-_

"_Calem" the Professor whispered and watched the boy go white._

Calem stopped breathing for what seemed like an eternity as he was met face to face with the Professor. "It really is you!" the Professor exclaimed and went up to Calem who unconsciously backed up and hit the closed doors of the lift.

"S-S" Calem tried but lost the words as his flashes of what the man had done ran through his head. "S-stay away from me" he whispered in fright, Sycamore frowned and let it pass.

"Come now, we haven't seen each other in years and this is how you greet me?" he asked with a hint of humour which the boy did not find funny. "Come here Calem, we need to have a chat." Sycamore commanded and automatically Calem's body obeyed against the boy's will.

'I have to get out! Where are the others? Why am I the onl-'

"Calem! Pay attention!" Sycamore shouted right before he ran into a stack of papers, he tched and went over to help the boy. As Sycamore put his hand out for Calem to take, the boy flinched back violently causing the Professor to sigh and grab the boy's hand and pulled him up. He did feel a tad bit of guilt as he felt the boy shake in fear, which was short lived as soon as Calem opened his mouth.

"Let go of me" it was cold and void of the usual pretence happiness. This was the boy he knew! The cold and scared boy.

"I have missed you, my pet." Sycamore whispered and dragged the boy into a hug, the smell of Calem was intoxicating, finally not being able to stand it, he peeled himself away and looked down at Calem's face, the boy's eyes hadn't lost their shine. Finally he looked at the pink lips and bent over and planted a kiss on them.

_Flashback_

"_See it's not so bad! That's how we can greet each other " Sycamore said with a smile on his face, Calem smiled back and nodded happily, "This is out secret alright?" he asked lightly and saw Calem gleam and happily nodded with a yup. "Well then, I think it's time for you to head home so your mother doesn't worry." The older male said and walked Calem out and bid his goodbye to the boy who lived about a block away._

_End of Flashback_

Calem didn't move as the Professor drew back with a wicked smirk, "Why did you give me a Pokédex?" he asked after he found his voice again and was able to trust it not to shake or waver.

"I see you want the truth. Fine come here." Sycamore gave in and lead Calem behind the desk and proceeded to sit in his chair, he petted his lap indicating for Calem to sit there. "I won't do anything to you." He said after he saw the that the boy wasn't going to comply to him like he used to. 'I'm not going to do anything to you yet my pet.' He finished in his thoughts.

With a lot of uncertainty he complied and slowly approached closer and turned around and finally sat down at the edge of the man's lap. He shook his head to clear it from another flashback.

"Before I explain everything, is there something you want me to explain?" Sycamore asked and slipped his hands around Calem's waist causing the boy to freeze up. "Shhh, it's fine." And pulled Calem closer, resting his chin on the boy's head. "You still have very soft hair." He commented off hand and out of habit slid his hand under Calem's blue training jacket and shirt. "Old habits die hard hu?" he asked.

* * *

**Really short chapter because my friend said it would be a good idea to split this again, **


End file.
